A Beautiful White Mage Robe
by Infinitis
Summary: Time to time, Refia had always thought of job-switching to be a white mage. An Arc/Refia Refia-group friendship fic to appease my muse. Rated T for Refia's dirty mouth...


Somedays I wonder why I'm not a white Mage. I look at their beautiful coats and glorious holy arrows then jealousy clenches the heart.

"We tried, Refie. We just didn't have the right armor and staff for you," thus sighed a half beaten warrior youth with mysterious silver hair. My thoughts must have been unconsciously voiced. At least they DID try...but we always tried during the worst possible times...the medusa...that weirdo in the cave...

"You're pretty developed in your own art. Just be happy with it and move on."

Ignus is not the man for comforting words. At least Luneth was a bit sympathetic. I stick my tongue out when the blond turned away. As I stood up to get my act together, a painful zing went through my back and made me prostrate...again.

"Please Refia, you shouldn't move."

Warm hands touch my cheek then my shoulder. They were shaking. I was a bit blinded from the pain to see his face, but I could recognize him anywhere.

"Arc-chan..."

"I said don't move!"

His breaths weren't normal. He's not happy, and why wouldn't he? Having to revive a drop out blacksmith, he must be pretty disappointed. I closed my eyes as sleepiness overcame my consciousness, though an argument in the background didn't help much.

"Do you remember what i said, that we were pretty low on potions? We shouldn't have gone this far anyways."

"Yea, but I thought you guys were full up for 'cure' and whatnot..." Oh Luneth, always the one to jump in unprepared.

"YEA! And who were the ones who uses magic to FIGHT?"

A stupid silence fell on the company.

"Refia and I were giving all we got to fight off those bugs, fishmen, and beasts. You two kept using the last stash of potions."

"You know this is not the best time to point fingers." Ignus's calm demeanor seemed to be at a breaking point.

"You guys never seem to notice how hard Refia works out in battle, always curing us when we need it. Then she fights with us so she's not a burden."

"Well guess what she was for the last couple battles?"

My eyes shot open as I heard flesh falling on hard rock.

"Arc! This is not the place-" Luneth stands between the Red Mage and the Warrior.

"Please, Arc, don't be angry. Don't fight. We have to stay strong."

I shakily reach out, using the rest of my energy to stand and walk closer to the others.

"I'm sorry I was a burden to you, Ignus. I must be pretty heavy."

The blond muttered under his breath about eating more.

"Lun-Baka, we did our best, ok? Don't beat yourself up. I wouldn't want to follow anyone else into battle."

"Lier." Violet eyes look away with his mouth covered by his singed hand.

I seemed to have felt a sympathetic tug on my red robe when i turned toward my fellow Red Mage. "Arc-chan."

A frantic pull from his arms to his chest bade me still as my wiry red hair rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arc-chan."

My cheeks become wet.

"We'll probably run into another battle before we can reach an inn."

"I know."

His embrace becomes tighter. "I don't mind carrying you even if Ignus doesn't."

Ignus grunts otherwise.

"Thank you."

We must have been slowly descended to the floor as we talked, because our legs became tangled when we leaned against each other. Many times I felt chapped lips touching together on my forehead that night.

I also must have not made it till morning as a soft bed now comforts my aching body. My ears strangely are ringing from hearing Arc's broken voice. His scream echoed through my nightmares in the underworld as I tried to call back to my beloved. Shifting my stiff body to a more comfortable position, I realized a heavy arm resting on my waist made me difficult to do so. A sleeping freckled face then came into vision. I smiled and giggled into his slacked lips. But then I noticed a curtain robe on him that filled me with fury.

With the fira spell rolling off my tongue, I blasted Arc off my inn bed.

"You bastard! I wanted to be a White Mage!"

"Hell, no, honey. With an attack like that we still need you for offense," smirked an idiot blond sitting lazy on his bed next to mine.

"Since when did he become a White Mage?" Tears filled me as I blasted all the cure I had left in me to a sorry-looking soot pile.

"With the months it took to haul your undead ass here in Tokkul. It was plenty of time for him to learn..."

Looking down at Arc and his apologetic face, his white robe adorning his paled freckled skin, I gave a second thought and relaxed. "Well he does look a lot prettier in it then I would."

"HEEY!"

A heavy blush streaked across Arc's young face.

I smiled when i thought that maybe its best for me not to be a White Mage in the group after all.


End file.
